


Born to die

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Life Cycle, metephors, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: A cycle





	Born to die

I am a bud.

I am a bloom.

I am a dry, melting husk.

I am new, fresh, young, and green and soft and small.

I am a shape, rounded or pointed or spiked or drooping.

I am dust, red and yellow and brown and laying on a dirt ground, ready to be stepped on.

I am a child, smiling and singing and dancing.

I am a man, standing tall and proud and strong.

I am an elder, sitting down and watching birds fly by and cat walk along fences.

I am a leaf.

And I am falling down.

 


End file.
